Ruinen
Für das Musikstück siehe Ruins (Soundtrack). In den 'Ruinen '''findet die Undertale-Demoversion und der Hard Mode statt. Sie dienen auch als Tutorialareal für das Hauptspiel. Der Protagonist fällt in den Untergrund und damit die Ruinen durch ein riesiges Loch auf Mt. Ebott vor dem Beginn des Spieles. Toriel, eine Spinnengemeinschaft und viele andere Monster leben hier. Beschreibung Die Ruinen sind eine violette Region, ausgezeichnet durch ihre Wege, langen Hallen und Steinwände. Es gibt viele Puzzle und Fallen in den Ruinen, ebenso wie ein Überschuss an roten Blättern, welche ringsum verstreut sind. Ein kleiner Fluss rinnt durch die Ruinen und der dunkle Grund ist überall gekennzeichnet durch kleine Flecken von kupferroten Blättern. Einer der Bäume, von dem die Blätter stammen, befindet sich in der Nähe von Toriels Haus. Geschichte Nachdem die Monsterbevölkerung von den Menschen in den Untergrund verbannt wurde, besiedelten sie als erstes das was man heute als Ruinen kennt. Der König der Monster nannte diese Gegend 'Zuhause'. Nachdem der Erste Mensch in die Ruinen fiel, schloss Asriel Dreemurr mit ihm Freundschaft und er wurde von Asriel's Eltern, Toriel und Asgore, adoptiert. Nach dem Tod des Ersten Menschen und Asriel und nach Asgores Kriegserklärung an die Menschheit nahm Toriel den Körper des Ersten Menschen mit in die Ruinen, wo sie ihn beerdigte. Hauptgeschichte Das Spiel beginnt in den Ruinen mit dem Protagonisten stehend auf einem Bett aus goldenen Blumen. Nach dem Angriff von Flowey nimmt Toriel den Protagonisten mit durch die Ruinen, welche aus mehreren verbundenen Gängen und Räumen bestehen, von denen viele Puzzles und Monster beinhalten. In der Hälfte bittet Toriel den Protagonisten, auf sie zu warten, damit sie weitergehen und etwas erledigen kann. Der Protagonist läuft dennoch weiter und findet eine Schüssel voller Monster-Bonbons und Napstablook. Tief in den Ruinen befindet sich Toriels Haus, ein kleines Nest von Spinnen, die einen Backverkauf haben und ein Raum, welcher einen offenen Blick auf eine alte Stadt bietet. Puzzles *Siehe Ruinen/Puzzles. Trivia *Die goldenen Blumen im Raum am Spielbeginn können nur untersucht werden, nachdem man Flowey getroffen hat. *Rechts neben dem Kampf gegen Napstablook befindet sich ein Spinnen-Kuchenverkauf, wo man Spinnendonuts und Spinnensaft kaufen kann für jeweils 7 G oder 18 G. *Beim Absolvieren des Felsschiebpuzzles will einer der Felsen sich (zuerst) nicht verschieben lassen. Wenn du die anderen Felsen ignorierst und stattdessen den widerwilligen Felsen schiebst, öffnet sich der Durchgang trotzdem. **Dies ist eine Bezugnahme auf ein Schild, das besagt "Drei von vier grauen Felsen empfehlen, geschoben zu werden." ''("Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them.") '' *Im Raum mit den drei sichtbaren Froggits kann man den vierten Froggit, der die Größe einer Ameise besitzt, in einer der Spalten in der Wand finden. Diese Spalte befindet sich an der nördlichen Wand des Raumes. **Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, als der zweite Froggit über die Bedeutung von "F4", um das Spiel im Fullscreen-Modus zu spielen, nachdenkt und vermutet, dass es für "Vier Frösche" ''("Four Frogs") steht. Anschließend hört er auf, darüber zu reden, da er angeblich nur drei Frösche in dem Raum gesehen hat. **Wenn der Protagonist vor Erreichen des Raumes irgendwelche Dialoge mit "X" oder "SHIFT" übersprungen hat, erscheint der erste Froggit nicht. **Redet der Protagonist wiederholt mit dem dritten Froggit, kann er das Spiel so einstellen, dass die Namen von Monstern, die evrschont werden können, nicht mehr gelb erscheinen. Alternativ kann er auch ihre Namen stattdessen pink anzeigen lassen. *Wenn man bevor man die Ruinen verlässt, zum Anfang zurückgeht, wird man auf Toriel treffen (nur, wenn man sie verschont hat), die sich um die Blumen kümmert. *Wenn der Spieler Toriel tötet und dann noch einmal im Bett schläft, erscheint die Nachricht "(Spieler)! Wach auf! Du bist die Zukunft von Menschen und Monstern." ("(player)! Wake up! You are the future of humans and monsters.") und erwacht dann zu verstörender Musik, so als ob man einen Albtraum hatte. *Nach dem Verlassen der Ruinen bleibt die Tür in die Ruinen verschlossen für den Rest des Spieles. Nur nach dem Besiegen des Endgegners in der Wahren Pazifisten-Route wird sie wieder geöffnet. *Nach dem Abschluss des "Unabhängigkeitstests" erzählt Toriel dem Protagonisten im Raum zu bleiben und gibt ihm ein Handy. Wenn der Protagonist 5 Minuten im Raum wartet wird Toriel ihn anrufen, über ihre Erledigungen sprechen und wie sie länger brauche als geplant. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten erhält man noch einen Anruf von Toriel. Sie spricht von einem weißen Welpen, der ihr die Sachen, die sie benötigt (vielleicht eine Zutat für den Karamell-Zimt-Kuchen), weggeschnappt hat. Die nächsten Anrufe (5-10 Minuten warten) sind ebenfalls von Toriel, jedoch wurde ihr das Handy vom selben Welpen gestohlen und sie versucht es wiederzubekommen. Der letzte Anruf wird ausgelöst, wenn der Protagonist in den nächsten Raum weitergeht, wo Toriel ihm erzählt, dass sie ihr Handy wieder zurückbekommen hat. *Wenn der Protagonist es nicht schafft, das Farbschalterrotationspuzzle zu lösen, indem er den ersten blauen Schalter hinter der Säule nicht findet, erscheint die Nachricht "du kannst einen Schalter versteckt hinter der Säule sehen". Das kann durch das Interagieren mit den falschen Schaltern und durch das Hin- und Herlaufen zwischen dem zweiten "Farbschalterrotationspuzzle"-raum ausgelöst werden. *Abhängig von den HP des Protagonisten wenn er Toriels Haus findet, unterscheidet sich ihr Dialog vor Betreten des Hauses. **Volle HP - "Nicht ein Kratzer... Beeindruckend! Aber trotzdem..." **Mehr als 2 HP, aber nicht alle - "Keine Sorge, ich werde dich heilen." **2 HP oder weniger - "Wer hat dir das angetan? Du wirst eine Entschuldigung bekommen." cs:Ruiny (Ruins) en:Ruins es:Las Ruinas fi:Rauniot fr:Ruines ja:Ruins pl:Ruiny ru:Руины tr:Ruins uk:Руїни zh:廢墟 Kategorie:Orte